Laura's Relationships
<Laura Schwartzwald Talbot Pack Sir John Talbot Peter Talbot At first she completely despises him. Peter believed she blamed him for his grandfather leaving Germany because he was kidnapped by the Initiative. However, it is later revealed that she could not forgive the fact that a person existed who would make her strong and dashing role model display a soft and tender (i.e: weak) expression. Upon learning Peter's strength is his freedom to choose and helping those around him and Sir John's advice, Laura decides to become Peter's bodyguard to protect him against any of his enemies, as well as the other girls as his "Wife" (a misunderstanding of her knowledge of American culture). After consoling her in her weakened state after using her Valkyrie function, she realizes how special Peter really is and falls in love with him. Later on, Peter assists Charles and Jean in helping Laura adjust to a new social life which she did not experience in Germany. Due to her lack of common sense from being raised in the Initiative determined to turn people into living weapons, she told Peter that she wanted to have his children out loud and had no regard for where it happened. She wants his genes as a strong werewolf, then later on as a True Alpha and as a Kinsmir Alpha, since she wishes to give birth to strong children as a way of making up time she feels she had lost as a woman while in the service of the Initiative as well as the Red Lotus. As the series progresses, it is shown that Laura has developed genuine romantic feelings for Peter due to his determination to protect his comrades even if he gets injured by doing so. She frequently tries to seduce him whenever she can because she wants to give birth to strong children. She also emits a scary aura whenever the other girls are getting closer to him. Much like Christie, she sleeps with Peter in the nude when he’s not noticing; sometimes she and Christie bunk with him together. Christie Argent The two have a sort of friendly rivalry with one another, since they're both in love with the same guy. Though Laura knows that Peter cares for Christie, she believes she has the lead, since she stole his first deep kiss (actually, it was Rose who did that), and that she decided to become his bride. She even gloats to Christie that she was also the first to sleep with Peter (which is a complete misdemeanor since she just sneaks in naked without even trying anything to him.) Jean C. Talbot Laura at first didn't like her at all because she believed that Jean was a weakling, and wanted to kill her as to live with disgrace and even called her a " runt of the litter ", which saddened Jean greatly. Later on as she found out the truth about her mission, she decides to join the Talbot Pack and becomes very close friends with Jean. Laura feels extremely guilty for how she treated her at first and constantly apologizes for it, even though Jean has already forgiven her. Though she wants stated that Jean’s healing might not be it, but rather a form of body alteration, meaning she could rebuilt a body’s damaged structure from the genetic level, making her quite a unique individual. Category:Relationships